


The Lake Spirit

by Geist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bending (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Porn, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Water, Water Sex, Water Spirit, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient ritual, postponed for far too long. A benevolent spirit, neglected for centuries. A fresh-faced young Avatar, very much looking forward to an opportunity to help bring balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake Spirit

She stepped out onto the lake, the bare soles of her feet barely making an indent on the glassy surface of the water. A brief misstep saw her toes dip beneath it, and Korra stopped, furrowing her brow for a second before she found her centre and returned to an expression of peace and serenity. The water-walking trick required a paradoxical mix of concentration and emptiness, and Korra was determined to get it right. Not only was this ritual a vital act of balancing the physical and spiritual worlds, it had certain rewards for the Avatar who performed it.

Korra walked until she stood at the exact centre of the lake. She took a deep breath, exhaled and shut her eyelids. When she opened them again they glowed pure white, radiating the power and the glory of the Avatar State. The water flowed up around her, surging, foaming and twisting like a waterspout until it formed a shimmering shell. Slowly, it sank back into the lake, taking Korra with it. Her head slipped below the surface, the last few drops of water spattered down around the place she'd been, and there was nothing more to suggest she'd ever been there save for ever-expanding ripples.

The ripples ceased, the lake returned to its usual placid stillness. Minutes passed. There was another splash, another fountain, and Korra rose up out of the lake, cleansed and purified. Water cascaded from her hair, over her shoulders and down her muscular form. The moon and stars glistened on her skin. Her eyes were still closed, and when she opened them their glow faded, replaced by her usual blue irises. She stood like a statue and let the natural world flow into her, feeling the tingle of the wind and the cold.

Korra kept a close eye on the lake, watching for the sign that the ritual had been successful, that what she was calling had been called. The effect was subtle at first. The reflections of stars absent from the sky appeared: motes and pinpricks of light radiating out around her. They thickened and coalesced, forming into undulating curves that moved hypnotically, weaving around her. Where their trails ended, the surface bulged up. The lights emerged, suspended in wobbling columns. They elongated, growing into great long tendrils of lakewater, held together by a surface tension so strong that it turned from a liquid to a thick, flexible gel. The watery tentacles shot towards Korra, guided by the mind, deep below, of a luminescent, amorphous beast. The Lake Spirit had arrived.

Raising her arms, Korra let the spirit take hold of her. It wrapped its appendages around her wrists, her ankles, her waist, and she gasped at its strength and speed. Her feet left the water and her centre of gravity shifted, tipping her onto her back. More tentacles wound around her knees and thighs and spread her, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Her breathing quickened, and for the first time since she'd begun the ritual she felt very aware of her body. Her soaking hair clung to her skin; droplets of water speckled her bush and her mound. She felt the delicate muscles beneath her nipples tugging them erect, and the rush of blood to her clitoris. There was a warmth that gently throbbed deep within her, faint, but insistent. She wriggled in the spirit’s grasp, urging it to make its next move.

Another set of tentacles surrounded her. These were thinner than the ones holding her, but the lights inside glowed more brightly, and when they touched her they were warm. Crawling over her body, they poked and probed, exploring every private part of her. They squirmed between her toes, into her her armpits, her cleavage, even her navel; they traced out her collarbones and down her spine. Two of them spiralled up her legs, inch by inch, worming their way under the ones that held her, climbing her thighs towards the secret delta that nestled at their crux. Another pair took hold of her breasts and coiled around them, squeezing into them. The tentacles’ tips flicked across Korra’s nipples, and at her moan they split into fronds, so fine that they constantly broke off and reformed, dribbling water down the contours of her chest.

The tentacles on her thighs reached her pussy and teased themselves between her labia. They parted them, and Korra whimpered as her own wetness trickled out, suspending itself as a glimmering strand until it snapped under its own weight and plipped into the lake. A thicker tentacle moved up between her legs. The spirit pressed it to her lips and set it writhing, forming sinuous curves that endlessly rubbed at her. When she went to take a breath, the spirit swung down a similar limb and thrust it into her mouth. Korra let out a muffled yelp, going cross eyed as she tried to stare down at the tendril.

Korra quaked, squeezing her fingers around the tentacles that had slipped into her hands. The one on her pussy stopped wriggling, straightened itself and pushed into her. It glided up inside her, conveyed on the slippery silken interface between its surface and her juices, all the way up until it filled her utterly. She groaned at the alien, yet alluring sensations flooding her, and found that by bearing down she could squish the tentacle hard up against her walls. All at once, it whipped out of her, sliding against her sensitive spots. It waved wildly in the air, and in the moonlight Korra could see that it had turned cloudy with her juices. Having had that taste, the spirit wanted more, and it plunged back into her. She thrust up her hips, eager for the same. 

As below, so above, and the tentacle in Korra's mouth curled insistently. Korra started to suck, grateful of its clear taste and the steady stream of water drooling from its tip. The spirit's heat and her own were driving back the chill of the night, and as she squirmed and bucked at the upswell of pleasure rising through her, she felt droplets of sweat roll down her back, her stomach, her limbs, merging with the liquid sheen her dip in the lake had left on her skin. She closed her lips tight around the tentacle and let the spirit push further in, slowly, gradually, until it tickled the back of her mouth. When she coughed the spirit withdrew, eminently concerned with her comfort, but she bobbed her head forward even as it pulled back. The spirit fed more and more of itself down her throat until she could happily swallow it, letting it fuck her mouth even as it fucked her pussy.

More tentacles swarmed her. One of them took her cleavage, wriggling up from her stomach to her neck while the tendrils already on her breasts moulded them around it. The spirit pushed another between her buttocks, tapering it to a fine point. Korra squirmed as it stretched open her rear, unfamiliar with this particular kind of penetration, but the lake spirit was so gentle and the tentacle so soft that she barely even noticed it once it was in. It swelled, and she whined, but the spirit distracted her with a fine, dextrous tendril that wrapped itself and tautened around her clit. The spirit used it to rub her swollen button until she was screeching, loud and forcefully enough that she actually spat out the tentacle in her mouth.

From that moment on, the spirit had her. Korra thrilled to its teasing of her clitoris, revelled in the pounding of its thick phallus deep in her pussy. Even the tentacle in her arse felt good, once she was used to it. It tugged at and massaged bits of her that she'd never even considered a source of pleasure, and she found that she could push against it or relax her inner muscles as she chose, setting up new, exciting tingles each time she did. The tendril by her face returned to her mouth, pushing straight down her throat, and she accepted it so smoothly that she felt she could easily have swallowed it straight down to her stomach. 

The spirit bounced Korra between each of its limbs, adjusting the way it held her and the pressure it applied as it pleased. It lifted her up, using gravity to help it slam her down on the tentacles in her pussy and arsehole, jouncing her on them until her tits wobbled along with its thrusts, their watery captors moving along with them. Korra warbled out a scream, her eyes rolled up in her head, driven into complete abandonment by the thrust of the tentacles and the flutter of her fibres. The spirit took the opportunity to tip her back, letting her head flop down, and used the new position to fuck her throat so quickly and constantly that she barely had space to breathe. She let go of one of the tentacles in her hand and flickered her fingers, airbending almost unconsciously, and impelled a stream of air down her nostrils.

Korra was amazed she could bend at all, given how blitzed and discombobulated she was. She imagined - though maybe it was more than imagination - the spirit talking to her through her own body, semaphoring messages along her nerves. That tweak of her nipple was a whispered endearment; that fervent rubbing at her clit an equally fervent paean to her beauty. She shook under the spirit's touch, twisting, rolling, contorting her body in every way it could be contorted and a few ways that it really shouldn't have been. Her back hollowed and arched, her stomach rippled in sinewy ridges, tightening and loosening as ever-faster surges of ecstasy ran through them. 

The spirit was in the same straits. It had reared half its bulk out of the lake: a huge hump of water that quivered and shook. The motes of light within glowed like welding sparks, tracing blinding actinic streaks as they swirled in invisible eddies. Its tentacles whipped through the air, some remaining aloft, others slapping down on Korra's body, heedless of the fact that she had no more holes to fill. They satisfied themselves by crawling over her and each other, twining together, occasionally losing cohesion and merging into one. The spirit seemed to have less and less control over its appendages, and its water splashed over her in huge globules. 

Korra felt the tentacles in her arse, pussy and mouth thundering inside her, churning her saliva, juices and the spirit's water with such heavy thrusts that she swung in the web of tendrils holding her. There was a hot, raw edge to her pleasure: a suggestion that she'd be sore tomorrow. The spirit had abandoned its careful coils around her breasts and clit, now it rubbed them as hard and fast as it could, barraging her with overwhelming sensation. It raced through her, swirling in her brain, crashing in on her and dragging her down like a riptide.

Korra's climax clamped down on her as though she'd been buried by an earthbender. Her body was immobile, her soul filled with pure, undifferentiated bliss. In that one instant, her divinity and her depravity were in perfect balance. Then the light of the explosion faded, and its chaos followed. 

She howled and wailed, and the spirit withdrew the tentacle in her mouth to let her, its body trembling in sympathy with her wild joy. It too was coming, and sprayed jets of warm water across her thrashing form. The tentacles in her pussy and arse shot their loads, and she let out a yelp at being filled so suddenly, then a long groan when she realised how good it felt. The tendrils slipped out of her, and their water followed, gushing out down Korra's legs to splash back into the lake. 

The lights in the spirit were dimming, its tentacles weakening. They trembled, and almost dropped Korra before they could carefully lower her into the water. The spirit left her floating on her back, dreamily staring up at the sky while the bulk of its body receded into the lake. Its tentacles followed, and the lights dispersed, losing their cohesion and structure. They clustered around Korra for a moment, illuminating her in their farewell glow, then faded into the depths, the bond between humans and the lake strengthened for another century. 

Korra didn't trust herself to stand, and so merely bent a weak current to scull her supine body back to the shore. She watched the stars drift by and the moon chart its steady course across them, completely at peace, completely in tune with heaven and earth. When the back of her head brushed up against the sandy bank she'd been aiming for, she barely even noticed. 

Her mortal body had limitations her immortal spirit did not. She started to shiver, and stood, staggered onto the sand and warmed herself with a burst of firebending. Holding a globe of flame in her hand, she scouted around for the bag she'd prepared, and finding it, snuffed her light, drew out a towel and dried herself. She put on her clothes and whistled for Naga, who came charging out of a nearby copse, all lolling tongue and slobber. She bounded around the laughing Korra, who fending off her licks, got her to quiet down enough to climb on to her back. A soft word of command, and she raced off towards the skyline of Republic City, carrying the Avatar back to those lights that twinkled like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! More of my stuff at geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
